1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding machine assembly including a pneumatic cylinder for balancing a tiltable frame supporting a grinding head and a hydraulic cylinder for applying a grinding pressure to a grinding wheel.
2. Prior Art
Grinding wheels have conventionally been forced against workpiece surfaces with a grinding pressure from hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders. The pneumatic cylinders have high followability, but find difficulty in rapidly controlling the grinding pressure with precision. Conversely, the hydraulic cylinders provide precision control of the grinding pressure and a high degree of responsiveness, but fail to give high followability. Such lack of followability is a serious problem especially with large-size grinding machining having heavy grinding heads.